Project SUMMARY (See, instructions): The mission of the Administrative core is to maintain a cohesive program through facilitating interactions between the three projects and the investigators with the program director. Administrative assistance will be given to the projects and core to enable them to function efficiently within the Penn School of Medicine and Dentistry as well as the; Wistar Institute Administration. The Administrative core will organize the bi-weekly lab group meetings at which the ongoing research will be discussed. This core will also help in organizing the Henle symposium which will be a core part of this program and provide a mechanism by which we can link this symposium with the external advisory meetings. Thus, it will also be responsible for organizing all meetings of program leaders and the annual meetings of the Internal or External advisory committee. The Administrative core will be the conduit through which communications and materials will be exchanged with external laboratories. The appropriate permits for transfer of infectious agents (C.D.C., U.S.D.A., and F.D.A.) will be filed and maintained by the administrative core. All MTAs for the program investigators between Penn and other institutions will also be handled by the administrative core. The submission of manuscripts, progress reports, preparation of figures, and posters will also be expedited by the core.